EthanSarah series one
by amierosebaker
Summary: My Ethan/Sarah version of the series.


_**My Ethan/Sarah version of My babysitter's a vampire series. In my version,Ethan is a little bit bolder and confident,and Sarah is more aware of her feelings for Ethan. **_

_Lawn Of The Dead. Episode 1. Chapter 1._

Ethan's POV

"Have you ever actually _had _oysters? Not something you want to swallow. More like something you cough up."I questioned Benny.

"Yeah, nice. Nice way to start the day," Benny scrunched up his nose before his face changed into a flirty grin and he pointed behind me, "_But_ there's the image I need.

I turned around, and saw Della, a blonde girl with two of her best friends.

"I know you're the "seer" and all, but, I can see her with me."I shook my head.

"Keep the magic on the down low, Remember? Life just got back to normal." I remember last week like the back of my hand. Something I _don't _want to remember. Well, not all of it was bad, I guess.

"Don't worry. I got it,"He grinned,hiding his hand behind his back. He casually walked towards Della, bringing the hidden hand in front of him, except this time, he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Sarah, coming up from behind me. I turned to face her, and smiled lightly.

"Hey, how goes it? What's new?"She chuckled for a second before speaking.

"Can I, like borrow, twenty dollars, friend? It's for a good cause."She pouted. Adorably might I add.

"Twenty dollars?" I wonder why she needs it so bad.

"Yeah. Please, I really, _really _need it."

"Uh, sure. I guess." I dug into my pocket and took out my wallet.

"Here, have a hundred." I handed her the hundred dollar bill.

"Oh my gosh, seriously Ethan?"she looked between myself and the money.

"Yeah, I don't need it. I have enough for lunch anyways."

"Oh my gosh, you're the best Ethan!" Then, she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her, chuckling at her enthusiastic behavior.

"Thanks."I grinned. I let Sarah go when I heard crying. We both broke away and looked over at Benny and Della and saw her crying and Benny looking over at me, confused. Probably didn't understand why she was crying. He crossed his arms and bowed then walked back to us.

"Awesome news. Della's dog died."Benny smiled,and clapped his hands together.

"And that's good news?" asked Sarah, raising an eyebrow.

Benny nodded, "Yeah."

She turned to me and said,"I've got to go. Thanks for the money Ethan. You do _not _know how grateful I am. Later." She smiled and waved to me. "Later,Benny."Benny waved and smiled.

Sarah walked away and Benny raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? All I did was give her money."

"Right... Now, back to the important stuff. She said she loved my flowers. And then, she said she would do anything to bring her dog back. _Anything_."

"Yeah? So?"Why would that matter to me?

"What if somebody _magically _brought her dog back? Can you imagine how grateful she'll be?" I nodded, not fully understanding him. But when I did..

"No." The smile on his face dropped. "No Benny, you cannot bring her dead dog back to life."

"Won't know until we try right?" He smiled and walked away.

"Benny, stop! Benny!" I tried to grab him. I failed. "If Harry Potter were here, he'd smack you around." I followed him, dreading this week already. It was only Monday!

**_That night at Ethan's House, after Benny left._**

"What?" Sarah screeched. "So now I can't even get babysitting money? Great. Perfect."

I was throwing away the rest of my dinner,listening to Sarah complain about not getting money.

"Why do you need money all of the sudden?"I knew she was pouting.

"Forget it. I still have some other options. Thanks anyways Ethan. But can you still help me? I'll be free all night on Friday."Sarah asked,I grinned in amusement. Her mood swings would give us all whiplash one day.

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

We both hung up. I put my plate in the dishwasher and headed up the stairs to my room.

**Sarah Point of view.**

"So?"

I gasped and turned around. Erica.

"How is your little pet nerd?"

"Oh, you know, nerdy."I smiled softly at the mention of Ethan.

"But you like him?"

"Huh?"I was panicking on the inside, even though outside I seemed pretty calm.

"You like him don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"Was I that obvious?

"Ha! You didn't say no. You do like him."

"No, I don't."I tried to deny,but even I could hear the lie in my voice.

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't."

"Erica!"I blushed.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to laugh. I get why you like him. He's kind of cute, in a nerdy, dorky, geeky sort of way, huh?"

"Well..."Obviously.

"See? Told you. Don't worry. Secrets safe with me."

"Ugh, Erica-" I said, but Erica didn't hear. She was already catching up to three senior jocks.

**Ethan's point of view. **

"Oh, there's Della, when she sees Puffles, she's going to be all _over _me! Wish me luck." He ran towards Della with the box in his hands.

"Okay, just tell me. What are you, and dumber you-" -points to Benny- "up to this time?" asked Sarah, walking up behind me and standing beside me. I whipped around,all jumpy and looked at her.

"What? Uh, nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," I spoke, smiling nervously.

"I know your work when I see it! I was trying out for a new sales job when a skunk attacked me!"

"Look all I did is help Benny, uhm, rescue an innocent girl's dog."I said,before stopping. "A skunk attacked you? Well,are you okay?!"

"I'm okay,Ethan."Sarah smiled at him lightly,fighting the smirk as she watched him relax visibly in relief.

"Puffles? Puffles! What are you doing? Puffles, what's wrong with you?" Della started running away from the demon dog. "Puffles!"

"Wait!" shouted Benny, following her. "She didn't even say thank you!"

"Coincidence?" I said,walking the way they ran with Sarah.

Sarah pinned me to the wall. "Coincidence? How is this a coincidence? If I wanted to be a vampire, I would so-"

"Hey! What's up?" shouted Rory, walked to us just after Sarah pinned me to the wall. This slight distraction' didn't make her let me down, though.

"Why are you pinning Ethan to the wall? You going to kiss him?"

Sarah glared at him so hard that if eyes could kill, he'd be dead. He did the right thing. He ran. She let go of me though.

"Ouch." I rubbed my chest.

"Sorry. But did you guys do what I think you did?"

"Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girl's attention?"

"Unbelievable." Sarah walked away, rolling her eyes while shaking her head.

**That same night after meeting Benny's grandma**

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"I questioned, trying, yet failing to fix my shirt collar.

"Oh, great they're here."Samantha, Ethan's mom smiled, rushing to the door.

"And what's with a waiter outfit?"I finally looked at her.

"Your mom called me in a panic and she offered double my babysitting amount. Totally rocking the sweater vest mister," Sarah winked, noticing my attire. "Stylish yet, stupid."She smirked. "Adorably stupid, though."She added quickly.

"Fine, but, there goes your tip." I smirked, though I think I blushed slightly.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Hey, you made fun of my sweater vest." I moved his hands up and down the sweater vest, like I was showing off my body to her.

Sarah laughed. I smiled at my sudden boost of confidence.

"Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion. And Rory's on his way," said Benny, coming in the kitchen, ignoring the fact that we were smiling and laughing at each other.

"Good. When he leads the critters back, We'll take position in the backyard and we let them have it."Sarah grinned.

"Alright and uh, sweater vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a de-caf, triple mocha latte no foam?" He chuckled. Sarah grabbed a pan and was about to hit him with it if I hadn't took a hold of her arm.

"Ethan, I need you to come and meet our guests. Sarah, can bring the orders now please?" asked my mom, stepping in the room, now leading me away by the arm.

**Later, when everyone was seated in the dining room **

"What is that?" asked my dad, as music started playing.

"Oh, just some dinner music."I quickly spoke, giving an excuse.

Sarah stood next to me until I finished talking.

She leaned down next to my ears and whispered,"Rory's here and he looks happy about something. That's _never _good." She left to serve the guests after that.

**_15 minutes later_**

"Guys, we have to keep it down, my dad's getting-" That's when I saw it. Rodents. Critters.

"It's Snow White. And her friends. The evil undead!"

Sarah and Benny were spraying them with the anti-potion. So I started too join in.

"Whoa. This is not good."

"This is awesome!" said Rory, holding a rat. "Try them with the clam sauce." He started eating it. A disgusting sight.

Laughing, my dad came into the kitchen.

"Oh!" Sarah and I ran to block the door.

"That's hilarious."

"Hey Dad."I smiled.

"Hi,Mr Morgan."Sarah grinned.

"Hey, I thought I heard a loud bang?"His eyebrow rose slightly.

"No, hey. Now that our guests has settled in, time to wow them with your new sales pitch."

"My new pitch? 'Top Ten Fun Facts About Insurance', you think?"

"Yeah? That's it. Go for it."Sarah and I enthused in unison.

"Yeah." He walked out of the room. We looked at each other and sighed in relief. We turned around and saw a hare on Benny's back.

I grabbed a pan and whacked it off. Then I sprayed it with the anti-potion.

"What was that for?" asked Benny, turning around.

"Just some hare on your back," I chuckled, shrugging.

"Now, I told my mom I'll get the Parmesan." I ran towards the cupboard and opened the door. There stood the demon dog.

"AHHH!" Puffles, attacked me and bit my arm and would not let go.

"Ethan!" cried Sarah, rushing over to help me.

She grabbed hold of my arm and pinned it to the cupboard above the counter.

"Spray him Benny!"

"Thanks," I said, straightening my sweater vest.

**_After the incident and everyone left besides Sarah_**

"Phew. Demon critters done, sweater vest, gone."I pulled the sweater over my head,and chucked it down.

"Hey, call me crazy but you do look nice in that sweater vest." Sarah smiled.

Did she just say I looked nice?. I'm pretty sure I blushed. "Thanks. You look nice too." It was Sarah's turn to blush.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in Rory." I walked over to the door,and opened it.

It was _so _not Rory. It was a demon turtle.

I gasped. "Time for your face time old friend." I took out his water gun.

"Take the shot! He's evil! Get him Ethan!" shouted Sarah from behind me.

"I-I can't!"I lowered the gun.

Big mistake.

"AHH!" The turtle jumped up but I caught it.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sarah shot the turtle multiple times until it was gone.

Just then, dad walked in the room. "Wh-What happened in here?"

I was lying on the floor, Sarah with a gun pointing at me,and her foot on my stomach.

Our eyes widened. I stood up and looked at Sarah. She looked back.

"Er... Food fight?"I tried.

Sarah tried to smile.

**_The next morning_**

"Ta-da! Guess who finally just got her license! And my aunt gave me her old car. The hard part was saving enough for insurance but your dad gave me a great deal and you gave me the hundred so it worked out," said Sarah fro her car window.

Benny and I had made it across the street towards Sarah new..old car.

"Yeah, he's the best."

"And so are you." Sarah smiled. "Come on. Hop in." I smiled and took the passenger side while Benny crawled into the back.

"Hey what about me?"Benny whined from the back,I just chuckled.

"What about you?" Sarah laughed. Benny pouted and faced the window as Sarah drove off.


End file.
